User blog:Mr. Bambu/XCOM Calc: UFO Crashes the Avenger
Premise This calc is ONLY for crashing the Avenger, though I do plan on calcing the Alien Pod that dropped afterwards. Basically, there's a chance that a UFO will attack your ship and another chance that it will take down your AVENGER, opting a surprise mission with tons of enemies. Calc Downing the AVENGER So, the PE of the ship. We don't know how high the ship was, only that it was in very thick clouds. Personally they look like cumulus or cumulonimbus but I'm bad at identifying clouds so if this is wrong my bad. Whatever. We're gonna use PE, since the enemy UFO had to muster the energy to overpower the ship's energy keeping it afloat. Basically it had to overpower any energy keeping it up (i.e., the potential energy). PE = mgh m = mass in kg g = gravity = 9.8 m/s h = height in meters Cumulus- Low, 1000 meters or higher Cumulonimbus- Mid, 4000 meters or so Now for the mass of the ship. Here's a few images to go along with this. Avenger.jpg|Here is a side view of the Avenger, luckily with rooms that can be compared to humans. HumanComparison.jpg|Here is a guy standing over a machine shown in the AVENGER. We'll use him for comparison. LastComparison.jpg|Finally, the height of the rear of the ship can be compared to the width of the ship. From here, we can get essentially all measurements. So. Let's scale a few things to get a VERY ROUGH estimate for the mass of the AVENGER. For safety reasons, we'll assume Titanium is the material. IIRC it is made from alien tech, meaning it is made from an alloy far superior to any Earth metals (by a very large margin) but eh. Whatever man. For simplicity, we will consider the AVENGER to be several different segments, listed as follows: The center will be an Ellipsoid, as it is roughly ovoid in shape. Next up, the back will be considered simply a rectangular prism. The two carrier units on either side are cylinders, as are the lesser ones on the back. Finally, the front is many lesser pieces that will generally be considered to be a rectangular prism. Let's begin. So, compared to the guy's head (25 cm accounting for head equipment) the room is 4.08 meters tall. This makes the following measurements true: * The center mass is 48 meters tall and 57.6 meters long. * The rear compartment is 34.4 meters tall and 33.8 meters long. * The front part is 39 meters tall and 39.9 meters long. NOW THEN We will use the height of the rear compartment to get measurements for the rest of the ship, making these true: * The center mass is 145 meters wide (almost on the nose) * The rear compartment is 92.6 meters wide * The front is 44.6 meters wide * The larger cylinder (wings? whatever) things are 25.8 meters tall and 85.6 meters wide. * The smaller cylinder things are 42.7 meters wide and 17.1 meters tall. Volume time! Center Mass: 2.10e5 m^3 Rear Compartment: 1.08e5 m^3 Front Compartment: 69402 m^3 Larger Wings(?): 1.48e5 m^3 (x2) Smaller Wings(?): 24487 m^3 (x2) As a high-end, we'll go with the safer assumption- that the middle section is instead a rectangular prism. This changes only its volume, into the following: Center Mass: 4.01e5 m^3 So. Let's see net volumes: Low-End: 732376 m^3 High-End: 923376 m^3 The high-end seems more likely, but oh well. We're only going to account for half of this, as the Avenger is at least somewhat hollow (notably the cylinders, which are mostly hollow, but this should even out against the Avenger, which is largely solid). Density of Titanium is 4506 kg/m^3, netting us the following masses: Low-End: 3300086256 kg High-End: 4160732256 kg PE = mgh We can combine our ends now for FOUR WHOLE DIFFERENT ENDS WOO Low-Low End (Cumulus, Ellipsoid Center Mass): 3.234 x 10^13 Joules High-Low End (Cumulus, Rectangular Prism Center Mass): 4.078 x 10^13 Joules Low-High End (Cumulonimbus, Ellipsoid Center Mass): 1.294 x 10^14 Joules High-High End (Cumulonimbus, Rectangular Prism Center Mass): 1.631 x 10^14 Joules Tallies UFO Guns Down Avenger (Low-Low-End): 7.95 Kilotons of TNT, Town level UFO Guns Down Avenger (High-Low-End): 9.75 Kilotons of TNT, Town level UFO Guns Down Avenger (Low-High-End): 30.93 Kilotons of TNT, Town level UFO Guns Down Avenger (High-High-End): 38.98 Kilotons of TNT, Town level This is just a normal UFO as far as I know, and it matches up nicely with the ship calcs done earlier (which, as a high-end, yielded 62.79 Kilotons of TNT and as a moderate mid-end yielded 1.57 Kilotons of TNT) So yeah. I believe all XCOM craft should effectively be Town level at base. Category:Blog posts Category:XCOM